


Thank you

by MrsHorror



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Allyson is going to be 18, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Graphic Description, Halloween, Michael goes along with Allyson's idea, One Shot, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHorror/pseuds/MrsHorror
Summary: What if that scene from the new Halloween extended just a little longer with Allyson and Michael Myers in the back of the cop car?(Warning- Dr. Sartain will be just that little bit more uncomfortable)*Allyson Nelson will be 18*
Relationships: Michael Myers & Allyson Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the one-shot of my favourite scene from the new Halloween.  
> *This is just my own opinion on what should've happened*  
> *There will be slight rape, but please do not think that I am okay with it*

Allyson felt herself losing breath as she skidded up the front stairs of a random house. She had never seen so much blood and violence. Especially to someone who she knew! 

She was pounding on the front door and windows. Allyson felt her voice crack from the dryness and continual screaming. The Bogeyman was after her! How stupid could she have been not to believe in her Grandmothers stories? That was all they were to her at the time, stories. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!".' The night air was too cold and too dark as her heart pounded against her chest while her eyes blurred with burning tears.

**"PLEASE HELP ME!".**

The indoor lights turned on, and Allyson could breathe as her salvation came as the form of an elderly couple.

The front door opened slowly, and Allyson pushed her way inside blinking widely at the two that looked at her with concern and worry. 

Her breath become raspy and hoarse, "C-Call the police! Heh-he's out there! Please just call the police!". The elderly woman helped Allyson to the lounge chair as the man rushed off towards the landline phone as he dialled the numbers and spoke with a shaky voice. The woman placed a comforting hand onto the young girls back, "Who's out there, sweetie?". 

Allyson felt herself slow down and the previous adrenaline was gone, and she was hit with heavy exhaustion. Her eyes darted all across the room to count each window, "...He killed my friend...the bogeyman". 

The older man had walked in from the kitchen and sat across from the young teenager. Both couples eyes met with sheer confusion, and yet panic was leaking from them like sweat. 

"The police will be here soon. I promise". 

Allyson nodded and softly thanked the couple for calling the police and letting her stay inside.

. The woman tried to push for more answers only to met with the word 'bogeyman' with each answer, Allyson gave. 

Blue and red lights flashed in through the windows. A police car pulled up onto the curb, and two men left the vehicle. The police officer held his gun in his hand as he looked around the premise. The other man pulled his beige coat tighter around his frame as they walked up the front stairs.

The elderly man sighed in relief as Allyson scampered off the chair and flung open the front door, "The bogeyman is here!". The officer gently calmed the hysterical teen as he lowered his gun back into its holster.

"I'm Officer Hawkins, and this is Dr-".

The other man cleared his throat. Allyson noticed that his eyes seemed a bit too wild and his hands shook from a bit too much excitement. She didn't know why the thought came to her, but immediately she noticed there was something wrong with this man.

"Dr. Sartain. I am Michael's psychiatrist".

Allyson kept her eyes trained on Dr Sartain.

"Where was he? What was he doing? Did he kill anyone? Allyson, you need to answer!". Officer Hawkins placed a hand onto his shoulder and pushed him slightly back from the young teenager.

"That's enough. We will find the mad man before morning and have him arrested and locked back up."

The police officer thanked the couple for looking after Allyson as the three entered the police vehicle.

It was quiet until Dr Sartain sighed, "I'm sorry for making you nervous Ally. It's just, with Michael on the loose who knows what else he can do".

"My name is Allyson."

The officer cleared his throat and turned on the car and drove away from the house.

We were driving slowly down the main streets of Haddonfield.

"Allyson, keep your eyes open. He's out there somewhere", Dr Sartain explained to her as she immediately peeled her eyes to the passenger windows. Even in the darkness, she felt watched.

The radio turned on as Officer Hawkins picked it up and squinted his eyes towards the road, "Copy that dispatch. I got good eyes".

Sartain gave the officer a death glare while Allyson noticed and quickly took her attention to the window. That funny feeling in her gut now pulsed with alarm.

Driving around the corner, Michael walked on the footpath directly in line with Allyson's sight as she quickly braced the metal barrier between her and the real monster.

"Look! It's him!" she squealed out as her fingers clenched metal and her other hand banged at the window.

Officer Hawkins spun the car around to face the Bogeyman as he floored it "Brace yourselves".

"DON'T HIT HIM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dr Sartian yelled out as he grabbed the dashboard. Allyson clenched her head as the car collided with Michael Myers.

Michael fell onto the front of the car, and his massive form fell to the ground.

The car stopped as they all let out panting breaths. Officer Hawkins heaved as he looked to a furious Doctor.

The Doctor opens the passenger door and pulls himself out while Officer Hawkins stalls the man, "Doctor, get back in the car!".

"NO!".

Allyson struggled as she tried to see what was happening.

Then officer Hawkins opened his car door resulting in Allyson to bang against metal, "Don't leave the car!".

"You killed him. He's dead".

The officer softly heaved as he stood in front of the legendary Bogeyman of Haddonfield.

He reached for his gun as Dr Sartain growled out angrily.

I'm still going to blow this mother fucker's brains out".

"Leave my patient alone".

A scalpel reveals itself from the Doctor's pocket as he glints it in the moonlight.

Allyson couldn't see as she then heard a gurgling sound emit from Officer Hawkins as she screamed out for help.

"fuck!".

Her feet kicked against everything wildly, and her arms clawed at the seats.

"HELP!".

Then right in front of the window, she saw Michael's mask on the Doctor. This feeling was what she knew she had first felt. Uncomfortable and uneasy.

He crept around the car as Allyson screamed. Then her car door opened, and she felt his clammy hands grip her ankles as he dragged himself halfway inside of the vehicle.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!". Dr Sartain was breathing heavily as the mask masked his voice and his face.

He licked his lips and then jerked the young teen further into the car and reached for her breasts. Her kicks were futile as she had been awkwardly sitting with them underneath her body. His hand grabbed her right breast as he squeezed it and made a disgusting gurgling sound from the back of his throat.

The mask gave him a sense of power—a sense of beyond human thoughts—his magnificent obsession.

"LET ME GO!". The Doctor let her go and slammed the door back on her face, trapping her inside.

She was crying as she swiped her tears with her shaky hands and watched the man drag an unconscious Michael to the opposite side of the car door. Allyson couldn't move from fear. Her breasts felt like they were burning and as he opened the car door and heaved Michael into the passenger side where he took off the mask and tossed it carelessly onto the seat. Allyson panicked as the vast body of her family killer now sat haphazardly beside her.

Dr Sartain excitedly got into the passenger seat as his hands played against the steering wheel.

"No. No. No."

Her mumbled voice came from the back seat as Michael's frame knocked against hers. She knew in the back of her mind that it was intentional. He didn't seem to be even awake. Her eyes darted across his large frame as she pushed herself against the car door.

Every bone in her body shook.

Dr Sartain seemed to be drinking in everything that was occurring behind him as he groaned lustily as the adrenaline flooded his body. The sight of the girl shaking with fear and the hulking monster of a man that sat beside her gave him visual thoughts.

His darker thoughts imagined his patient taking the young girl and violating her, just like he does with the killings.

He had studied Michael Myers after Dr Loomis had passed. His outright fascination was dark and twisted—an obsession.

He knew that his patient was intense and very much a predator in every aspect.

Would he be rough and wild? Or would he take his time just like how he stalks? He can only imagine the damage he could do with a feeble young girl. He can damage her inside and outside. The idea of this monster letting go to Allyson Nelson would be pure excitement, and all the notes and ideas he could gain could just be what he needs to unlock a real monster.

"Are you pure Allyson?".

He couldn't help but question.

Allyson choked as she squeezed herself onto her side of the seat. Her eyes welled up with tears, and no words formulate.

"Nevermind, I was only thinking out loud. I had an idea, imagine my patient letting loose on your body? How would he do it? You are so young and still so innocent. So vulgar".

He let her think in pure horror as he turned on the car and drove away from the crime scene.

Slow, heavy breathing comes from Michael as he is faking awareness. Allyson can't even feel her hands or feet. The shape beside her is slowly inching his hand to his mask. Allyson's eyes capture his movements as she quickly ignores him. She needed to escape. Her best bet would be from The Shape. If Dr Sartain had his way, he would've most likely raped her, and the feeling made her angry. Angry enough to kill him. Even as he touched her, she wanted to choke him until he was nothing but a dead body. Never had she had such violent thoughts? Maybe it was because of the killer sitting beside her.

"These people want to kill this man." The Doctor starts as he subconsciously ignores his growing bulge. His beady eyes dart to Allyson as she heaves from the need to vomit.

"For the crimes you observe most important. Opportunity to understand the mind of evil you see when he awakes will be ready".

Little did Dr Sartain know was that Michael heard every single word. Allyson could do little but nod.

Her backseat partner gripped the mask and placed it over his head. He ignored the quivering mess beside him and returned his attention to his Doctor. A few more minutes, and Michael felt a shaking hand grip his arm. It seemed that the girl just needed something to grip to—anything to help her feel not alone.

She needed this to work as Dr Sartain continued to speak about predator and prey.

Slowing down her breathing, she gave Michael a swift glance and breathed out until the car went silent, "Are you pure, Allyson?".

If she said yes, what kind of horrors could she face? If she said no, could that be her salvation?

"...No...".

The car was silent, and her hands shook uncontrollably. Michael formed an idea in his head, knowing that this idea was a sick game to rile him up into showing his true nature to a despicable man.

"Huh, not surprised. Imagine that, Michael. A sweet little prey sitting beside you. How lonely you must have gotten all those years. Alone in your cell. No female touch. No companionship".

Allyson needed to escape; she just wanted to be back home with her parents and safely tucked into bed. Her eyes teared up for the last time that night as she felt her body falling apart. Until, eyes stared at her.

Black soulless dead eyes.

Devil eyes.

Then she felt some kind of power just like that mask of his. Allyson was on the hot seat, and only she could end this situation. Michael will be her distraction.

Her senses cleared, and her thoughts no longer lingered on caving into the darkness. She believed that Cameron was going to be her soulmate and they would end up married. Fuck herself for thinking such a thing.

She watched him kiss that slut, and that broke her heart. He proceeds to blame her and to stop being so over the top. He was the one to get angry over a problem he caused. He threw her phone in the punch bowl.

Her dead (ex) friend, Oscar immediately felt the need to hit on her like she was just a piece of trash.

Enough was enough.

"He spoke to me".

Her voice was calm and controlled as Dr Sartain's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Michael said one word to me. He spoke to me when I came across my dead friend's body."

Michael kept obviously silent as he played into the role. Dr Sartain could tell that Michael had placed the mask back on and yet still seemed to be entirely out of it. Or so he thought.

"Just one word. Michael spoke from his own mouth. Just stop this car, and I will tell you". 

Dr Sartain gripped the steering wheel as he swerved the car from his lack of concentration. 

"What did he say!". 

He had waited for this moment, and if what she could tell him is true then he topped Sam Loomis. 

"Stop the car first."

Then he laughed, "You really think I am so stupid to believe you? Michael has not spoken for years, so why would he speak to you of all people?".

This was precisely what Allyson needed as she closed her eyes forced the words to escape her mouth, "You said it yourself. Michael had no female companionship, so I let him use me", her voice broke as she quickly saw the Bogeyman's hand clench the dirty seating of the car. She shook her head and continued on, "I let him use me in every way possible in exchange for one word".

Dr Sartain seemed enthralled with the idea and urged her on.

"WELL? WHAT DID HE SAY?!".

She let him heave for a moment as she looked out the window "Pull the car over now, and I promise to tell you exactly what he said".

The car stopped abruptly as they were parked in the middle of the outskirts of Haddonfield. Near her Grandmothers house.

"Tell me what he said. Or are you just a tease and a slut like that pretty Judith?".

Michael came alive.

Immediately the raw power he showed in bringing down the metal barrier was beyond belief. In each massive kick, there was hatred and violence.

This was indeed the Bogeyman.

The Shape had caused the metal to crush into Dr Sartain, and he rolled out the car injured beyond belief. Michael smashed open his car door. Both men were now outside, and Allyson watched in sick fascination. Something inside her twisted into a sickening pleasure. She needed to see this man die. He violated her body and her mind. Now it was his time to repay. Michael's lurking form stood over his body, and he grabbed the ankle of his Doctor and dragged him away from the car.

The exit was right in front f her and all she had to do was run.

Slowly stepping out of the police vehicle, she crouched into the dirt. Heaving into the fresh night air. 

The Doctor seemed to mumble out words as Allyson dragged her body over to the two men. Her hatred pooled back into her stomach like a disease. For once, she didn't feel useless like a bully makes someone else feel. She felt empowered. Standing up on shaky legs, she also looked down at the man as he spat curses and blood. Michael turned his head towards her, "W-what di-did he say-say?", Dr Sartain gasped out chokingly. 

Allyson frowned at the man as Michael also listened attentively. 

She then stomped onto his groin, and he spluttered and yelled curses at her. 

"Kill him, Michael". Michael then turned himself back to the prey. Michael had a new respect for the woman.

Watching Michael raise his foot and bring it back down on top of his head where everything became a mess.

Allyson reefed at the scene where she turned and vomited all over her shoes and the gravel road.

Flashing lights of an oncoming vehicle made her freeze.

"What have I done?" She whispered out as Michael started to walk away from the scene, only to feel a hand on his wrist.

It was then that she knew. That Michael indeed wasn't all the evil he was made up of. If he was, she would be dead and most likely raped in the back of that police car. What she was more scared of was humans with the emotions Michael was lacking.

"Thank you".

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy.  
> Leave kudos.


End file.
